


Mommy I-

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 8





	Mommy I-

**Bucky finds that Penny's tits are going to make him sob a hell of a lot**

**Titfucking, mommy kink**

——————

Penny had always known that Bucky had been a boob man, always not so subtly glancing and drooling over Penny's chest over dinner, over board games, over her shoulder while cuddling, while she was changing, while they were fucking. Bucky almost always had his hands on Penny's tits while railing her, and that did feel fucking great, in the shower, in the bed, on the couches, on the wall, even on the fucking floor, when she was riding, during doggy style, missionary, blowjobs, eating her out. That's why she decided to ask Bucky is he wanted to try something new.

"Hey, Buck? I was wondering if you wanted to try something new?" Penny asked, stomach down, chin propped up by her hands, legs crossed at the ankles and over her thighs.

"What? Don't tell me you want to take me indoor skydiving with MJ and Ned." Bucky grumbled. Penny rolled her eyes and flopped down onto the bed.

"No you idiot. Bedroom stuff." She said, pink dusting her cheeks as she rolled over onto her back and looked up at Bucky. She didn't miss Bucky eyes flickering to her chest as her breasts settled.

"Oh?" Bucky smirked, dropping his book to the floor and swinging his legs up onto the bed so he was on his stomach, propping himself up like Penny had so he was looking down at her.

"Don't get so excited lover boy. We need to talk about it first." Penny said, pecking him on the lips as Bucky groaned.

"Boring." He spat bitterly. Penny giggled and kissed him again, bringing her arms up to wrap around Bucky's neck, giving him a very clear view down her shirt and bra.

"You think you're good at hiding it but I know for a fact you have spent the majority of our relationship drooling over my tits," Peter said smugly, looking Bucky in the eyes as his own snapped up to look her in the eyes.

"I uh, I didn't, you, what?" Bucky sputtered. Penny giggled again.

"I don't mind baby. Feels nice that you look at me. That you like looking at me." Penny cooed, kissing him on the lips again.

"Babe, I fucking love looking at you." Bucky said, pupils expanding, eyes darkening and grin taking a wolfish turn.

"Hmm? You do? Well, how would you feel about something new?" Penny asked, kissing him again between words.

"Right now?" Bucky asked hopefully. Penny reddened spectacularly.

"Well I don't exactly look up to code." Penny said in embarrassment. Bucky grinned, pecking her on the lips, resting his hands on Penny's shoulders then trailing them down to cup her chest. Her breath hitched slightly, her back arching off of the bed for just a moment.

"Baby, in my eyes you're always up to code. Way, way, way, way more than up to code." Bucky cooed, Peter giggled quietly, kissing hip lips again.

"So are you." She whispered into his lips. Bucky just smiled for several moments.

"So. What's this new thing?" He asked cheekily. Penny rolled her eyes.

"Well. I know you like blowjobs, like. A lot. So I did some research and I found out about this thing." Penny said calmly. Bucky cocked his head, staring at her incredulously.

"Do you mean hotdogging?" He shuttered our, red under his beard. Penny snapped her mouth closed for several moments.

"Well I was gonna call it titfucking but that works too." She said quietly. Bucky was silent for several moments before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"You sound so serious." He giggled.

So that's how Penny got to be on her knees between Bucky's spread legs. Bucky was fully naked, as was Penny except for her panties. Bucky's favourite, pastel pink. Stroking Bucky's cock idly as he squeezed her breasts in his hands, pinching her nipples between his forefinger and thumb.

"So pretty and soft." He whispered with a fond smile. Penny almost cooed up at him, moving forward on his knees until her tummy was pressed against the side of the bed.

"You think so?" She asked, Bucky nodded frantically as she tipped his cock towards herself, replacing Bucky's hands and wrapping her boobs around his cock, already lubed and slick. Bucky immediately threw his head back and let out a quiet moan.

"Oh. Oh fuck. Fuck Pens that's, oh that's really good." Bucky praised, fisting the bedsheets in his hands at his sides and keeping his hips firmly in place.

"Yeah? You like it when your big cock is pressed between my tits?" Penny asked, moving so she could move up and down around Bucky's cock. Bucky let out a shuddered moan, his head snapping back up to watch Penny with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"Yes. God yes. Oh, my gods. You're so fucking good to me Pens. Too good. Too good." Bucky rambled, tears gathering in his eyes as Penny sped up, opening her mouth, tongue lolling out and taking the head of Bucky's cock into her mouth, loud sloppy wet sounds ringing in Bucky's ears. She let out a gagging noise when Bucky suddenly thrust his hips, setting a steady pace.

"Sorry. Sorry. 'M sorry. So sorry." He sobbed, tears spilling out of his eyes and down his chest. Penny pulled off just enough to talk.

"It's okay. Baby. Take what you need." Penny said, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue. Bucky was making so much noise that Penny thought the soundproofing wouldn't cover it, whimpers, sobs and moans.

"M-mommy I'm gonna," Bucky cut himself off, face flaming red as he looked shyly down at penny whose mouth was hanging open in shock.

"What?" She sputtered. Bucky's hands were shaking as he raised them uselessly, Penny's chest still wrapped snug around his cock.

"Pen, I don't. I didn't. I. Pen. I." Bucky stuttered, still crying softly. Penny blinked out of her shock and grinned up at him, suckling on his head.

"You wanna cum all over mommies tits baby? Wanna cum for mommy baby?" Penny asked, her breath ghosting the cock of Bucky's head. Bucky opened and closed his mouth several times before he nodded frantically, tears flowing again.

"Words baby or I stop." Penny said firmly, slowing down slightly as Bucky blinked rapidly, nodding his head fast.

"Wanna cum mommy! Wanna make you all messy!" Bucky cried, Penny smiled gently up at him.

"Go ahead, baby. Cum all over mommy." Penny cooed. Bucky nodded his head, fucking up into her tits as he came with a choked off sob, continuing a rough rhythm as he rode out his orgasm. His cum was all over Penny's chest neck and chin.

"Oh. My god." Bucky breathed finally, falling backward onto the bed. His chest was heaving as Penny let his soft cock fall between his thighs.

"Good?" She asked smugly, crawling up onto the bed and resting on her knees, hooking her thumbs around her panties and pulling them down slowly.

"You have no idea. Can, can I, am I allowed to, am I allowed to eat you out?" Bucky stuttered, blushing madly. Penny grinned, sitting back and propping herself up on her elbows.

"You wanna make mommy cum?" Penny teased. Bucky outright moaned, wrapping his arms around Penny's thighs and pulling her towards himself.

"Do I ever."

———————

"Gross. Look at them." Tony said in disgust, vaguely gesturing to Penny and Bucky who were cuddling on the couch.

"Oh poor them, they're in love." Natasha drawled, waving a hand in their direction. Penny back down on the couch, Bucky half on top of her, his cheek in between her breasts.

"He's practically drooling on her." Steve snickered. Indeed Bucky was asleep on her chest, Penny running her fingers through his hair.

"Sure, but Bucky never sleeps around anyone." Sam reasoned. And he was right of course because Bucky has his arms wrapped tightly around Penny's waist, legs tangled with hers,  
sound asleep.

"And look at the look on her face. She's totally gone for him." Wanda said fondly. Indeed Penny was staring down at Bucky with a soft smile, pink cheeks and glassy eyes.

"Gone for each other."


End file.
